


Bigfoot is real and he tried to kill me and my girlfriend

by justafandommess



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, bigfoot tries to kill the girls and thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafandommess/pseuds/justafandommess
Summary: this is my own work and id appreciate any comments/kudos!! im ver proud of it <3





	Bigfoot is real and he tried to kill me and my girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this is my own work and id appreciate any comments/kudos!! im ver proud of it <3

“K! I swear to god, if a bear fucking kills us I will send your ass straight to hell!” She whisper yelled, grasping Kellie’s arms tightly in hopes they would protect her from the danger of the woods. Kellie just laughed, pulling her closer as she leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“The only thing out here you have to worry about is the ‘Foot.” She cackled when Mia gasped, fear etched in her features until she realized her girlfriend was kidding. She punched her arm lightly, pausing when she heard a loud noise to their right. 

“Oh come on Mia, nothing out here can hurt you. Besides, our RV is like a foot away, we’ll be  _ fine,  _ stop worrying so much! Imagine the riches we’ll get when we actually get legit bigfoot footage. Ah, the perks of being monster hunters.” Kellie sighed dramatically and Mia rolled her eyes, grabbing her flashlight so they didn’t step on any random traps out in the middle of the woods. Kellie was using their old and beat up video camera, which barely shot video but had been faithful to them for all these years and had too many sentimental memories for them to give it up. 

All around them were professional cameras that were submitting a live feed back to their home base, aka the shitty RV that they drove out to the middle of nowhere in search of the mystery itself, Bigfoot. As much as Kellie liked to scare her girlfriend, the pair was actually quite popular for their small monster hunting show. With a little over a million faithful subscribers on youtube, they chased everything from ghosts to demons to mothman and even Bigfoot himself. Which was why the pair found themselves out in the middle of the deep California woods where several reports of ‘bigfoot like howls’ had been heard. 

“Alright subscribers, we’re out here and it’s fucking creepy. Remind me why we did this again?” Mia asked, addressing the camera that was now pointed at her face.

“Because our loving subscribers want to see us get killed on tape. It’ll be fun!” Kellie said, laughing behind the camera when Mia huffed and continued their trek deeper into the dark woods. 

After a few more loud crunches near them and a wolf-like howl, the girls were almost ready to call it a night. The shadows loomed around them and were playing tricks on their tired eyes, creating demons in the forms of trees and laughter from the sound of thunder. But when there was a grunt right behind them, the pair froze. This was not a lack of sleep induced hallucination. There was something behind them, and neither was really sure if they wanted to turn around to find out.

“Hey Mia? I love you.” Kellie whispered, before swiveling the camera around and coming face to face with a 10 foot tall hairy man in all of his glory. 

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” Kellie said, which quickly got the monster’s attention. She widened her eyes before grabbing her girlfriend’s still frozen form and taking off into the woods. The pair raced through the endless trees, swerving when they heard something thrown towards them. Not pausing to even consider what the monstrous beast behind them was doing, the pair quickly hopped over a fallen tree, Kellie still clutching the camera and her girlfriend’s hand like her life depended on it. Which, well, it kind of did. 

Continuing their race on, they passed by an unfamiliar pond that seemed too big and too deep to be out in the middle of California woods. Mia tugged Kellie towards the pond, checking behind them to see the beast still following behind at a steady pace, it’s glaring red eyes lighting up the trees around it.

“Get a shot on it while we swim!” Mia yelled, diving into the water and pulling her girlfriend in after, hearing the splash but seeing the camera still slightly above the surface. The thing growled at them, it’s teeth bared in the darkness and it’s dark form stopping at the shoreline, stalking back and forth while keeping its eyes firmly trained on the two.

Mia knew they weren’t quite out of the woods yet but it was a relief knowing that the old lore they had read beforehand paid off. Apparently, Sasquatches didn’t like water and often times let up chases when their prey scampered under the watery surface. 

The pair continued their steady swim, adrenaline and fear pushing them forwards. Mia hoped that her sense of direction was good as they swam across, hopefully towards their RV so they could get the fuck out of these woods.

Before long they were out of the water and the monster was barely a form on the other side of the pond, a large mountain protecting them for now. Not wanting to push their luck, they dried off quickly and then took off towards their base. 

They ran for what felt like hours, taking random turns when they heard a noise or howl from behind them. Then, as if it was a beacon of hope in the darkness, they spotted the silver RV sitting right where they left it mere hours ago. Gathering up all of their equipment faster than what seemed possible, they were climbing in the car and Kellie was punching the gas, driving down the trail as fast as their beat up car would go. 

In the mirror behind them, a single lone form stood at the edge of the woods, turning away once they were clear of the darkness. 

“Holy shit, I think we just saw Bigfoot.”


End file.
